She's Something
by Ahmee
Summary: Future Fic--Ephram, Amy And Delia all live in NY, what will happen when Bright comes to visit and sees Delia for the first time in years? BD
1. Reintroductions

Hi There. It's my first time writing an everwood fic. I don't really appreciate all the characters on the show, but the one character that has struck me as interesting is Bright and I've been reading a lot of fics and most of them don't really show the character justice, its mostly slash and stuff which is fine but not my taste.  
  
So here's my attempt. I am writing this on a Thursday night, its raining out I'm killing some time before the new friends episode. So this is a very abstract story, I don't know ifthey've mentioned where Bright's going to go to college or not, its going to be a very choppy story I'm kind of experimenting, but please feedback would be nice.  
  
So here we go: It's a future fic. I figure for good measure its like 8 years later: So If Delia's 11 that'd put her at 19 and Bright Would Be 26, Ephram 25, And Amy at 25. Um Not sure on Delia's age b/c I'm sure that she's like 10-11 but last week they said she was 13, but no 4th grader is 13. So here we go:  
  
*It's a bitterly cold October day in New York; Bright Abbot pulls his jacket closer to his athletic form, adjusting his gray scarf as he approaches the gates of NYU.  
  
Alison Hamilton, A slender 23-year-old business major stands in the courtyard with a few of her girlfriends chatting loudly about her boyfriend, who is visiting from Colorado.  
  
Looking up from the group, Alison grins as Bright comes into view.  
  
"Bright!" She exclaims, waving her arm vigorously.  
  
Bright half smiles, making his way over to Alison, whom he met while he was sharing a dorm room with her brother, Jason.  
  
Alison bids farewell to her now giggling friends, and rushes into Bright's arms.  
  
"I've missed you so much!" She says wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yeah, missed you too," Bright, replies patting her on the back.  
  
Alison pulls away, grinning at her boyfriend, "You picked a great weekend to come, tomorrow there's a poetry reading with Paul Elliot in the quad...he's this amazing professor here..."  
  
"Poetry, great." Bright rolls his eyes.  
  
"Bright, come on, it's going to be great Paul is so worldly, he's got a lot of interesting things to say, he's so intelligent...."  
  
"Look Al, you know poetry's not my thing."  
  
"I know, but this weekend supposed to be all about us and I really don't want to miss this opportunity."  
  
"So don't I'll go see Ephram and Amy while you're at this poetry thing."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, I promised Amy I'd come see their new place while I'm here, and I know you don't really get along with Ephram, so that way you don't have to deal with him and I won't have to pretend that I understand what this Elliott guy is saying. "  
  
"But after that.."  
  
"I'm all yours." Bright smirks, leaning down to kiss her.  
  
"Mmmm, I can't wait."  
  
"So what about now, do you have another class?"  
  
"No." Alison shakes her head wildly, causing a piece of hair to fall delicately across her face.  
  
Bright tucks the strand of hair behind her ear, thea palm of his hand grazing her cheek."Want to go get some pizza."  
  
Alison grimaces, "Pizza? I guess, I just don't see how you can eat so much of it, seriously every time you're here it's like all you ever want to eat."  
  
"Well New York has the best pizza." Bright shrugs.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" Alison shakes her head playfully.  
  
Bright laughs, "I have no idea."  
  
Alison takes Bright's hand, leading him back towards the gate.  
  
Bright's eyes wander over to a group of girls playing an odd variation of football  
  
"Whoa, what are they doing?" Bright motions towards the group.  
  
Alison sighs, "Them? Only God knows. I swear, I don't know what it is but ever since the new semester started there's been this group of damn hippies playing stupid games in the courtyard at all hours. Last week I was studying over by that tree, and I was accosted by some coarse girl wielding a football, she got mud on my critical lens."  
  
Bright shakes his head concealing a smile.  
  
"Oh! Watch out!" Alison screeches as one of the players collides backwards into Bright.  
  
Instinctively Bright puts out his arms to stop the girl from falling  
  
"Thanks." The assailant says, turning around to send Bright an apologetic smile. "Sorry."  
  
"No Problem." Bright croaks, as Alison glares irritably at the girl.  
  
The girl's brown eyes sparkle at Bright; her shy smile strikes a cord in his memory, "Hey-w-" Bright starts, but is too late as the girl has already returned to her game.  
  
"Bright, are you ok?" I swear I'm so glad I'm out of here in January, this school is being taken over by animals."  
  
"Animals? They're just playing around...if more students ran around outside in between classes, they could avoid gaining that freshman 15, and the sophomore 10, the junior 5, and even.."  
  
"I get the point Bright." Alison rolls her eyes at him as they turn onto the street.  
  
Bright glances over at the game as they pass by the courtyard.  
  
Alsion notices, "Bright?" Come on lets go."  
  
"You know, I-I think I know her."  
  
"You know that miscreant, How?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but she seems familiar, wait, miscreant, Al it's a stupid game I must've have rammed into people worse than that everyday at school and that was just walking to class ."  
  
"Yeah...but."  
  
"Never mind, come on. I'm starving." Bright replies putting his arm around Alison.  
  
******** "Awesome save Delia!"  
  
"Thanks, Matt."  
  
"Hey Del, Did you see the eyes on that beef cake you just rammed into?" Delia's friend Jill asks, wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
Delia shrugs, "Not really."  
  
*11pm: *Alison's Dorm Room.  
  
Bright and Alison are sprawled out on Alison's bed.  
  
"Night." Bright says simply kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Alison eyes him seductively, "It's early."  
  
"Yeah, but I had a long ride today."  
  
Alison pouts, "Bright?"  
  
Bright sighs, "Yeah."  
  
"Are you ok, you've been a space case all day? "  
  
"I'm fine, like I said just tired, I've been up since 5, Babe."  
  
"Alright, Go to sleep, I guess we have plenty of time."  
  
"Yeah." Bright replies, rolling over.  
  
*two hours later: Alison is sound asleep, curled up next to Bright, he on the other hand is wide awake, his mind plagued with hundreds of conflicting thoughts.  
  
When he and Alison started dating, he couldn't keep his hands off of her. It used to be her that refused his advances, but now the tables have turned. Tonight he turned down sex, and even simple displays of affection, like holding hands or putting his arm around his girlfriend, feel like work to Bright.  
  
Bright stares at the ceiling, wondering what's the matter with him. Sure he and Alison never really had much in common, but it never stopped them before. They've been dating for over a year, Alison even spent last Christmas with the Abbots. Nothing has changed between them, and yet somehow everything seems different to Bright.  
  
Walking to the pizzeria earlier, Bright found that his mind was not on the girl attached to his arm, but rather he was thinking of the sparkling brown eyes of the NYU football player that had knocked into him just a few minutes before. He finds it hard to hold long conversations with Alison anymore, and now wonders where things are going.  
  
The rest of the night is filled with tossing and turning for Bright as he tries to convince himself that he's still in love with Alison.  
  
*NYU Courtyard: 1pm: Saturday.  
  
"So....I'll meet you back here at 4?"Alison asks, watching Bright intently.  
  
Bright nods, forcing a smile he replies, "Yeah, if you get done early call my cell I'll be At..."  
  
"Amy's, I know."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you later." Bright replies, kissing Alison square on the mouth before walking away.  
  
** 2:00pm  
  
*There's a loud knock at the door of Ephram Brown's apartment.  
  
Amy Abbott opens the door, "Hey!" She exclaims loudly.  
  
Bright smiles broadly. "How's it going, you're not busy are you?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at his sister.  
  
Amy glares at him, "Shut up."  
  
"Sorry. But hey I brought pie." Bright replies, handing her a Tupperware container  
  
"Aw you baked? Should I be worried?"  
  
Bright fakes a laugh, "No. Ali baked it, not me."  
  
"Oh that was nice of her..I on the other hand have save both you and Ephram from the horror that is my baking skills". Amy replies.  
  
Bright laughs at his sister as Ephram enters the room.  
  
"Where is the drama queen?" Ephram asks, unenthusiastically as he enters the living room.  
  
"Ephram," Amy scowls at her boyfriend.  
  
"Forget about it," Bright shrugs, "So what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing we've been waiting around for you." Ephram replies.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So Alison's not coming?"  
  
"Nah she's at some poetry reading."  
  
"God, how many poetry reading can one person go to." Amy states.  
  
"Hey. As long as I'm not dragged along to them, I don't care." Bright replies.  
  
"So are you glad to be in New York, I mean it's been what over a month since you two have seen each other."  
  
Bright remains silent.  
  
"What's going on?" Amy asks with concern.  
  
"I don't know, things just don't seem right between us lately." Bright replies collapsing onto the well-broken in couch.  
  
"Where they ever?" Ephram asks seriously.  
  
"I thought they were, I know we're really different but it never seemed to bother either of us, but now it's like Alison's a completely different person even though I know that she's been like this as long as I've known her. It's like before I could tolerate her; I even found her literary rants sexy, but now I just want to tell her to shut up."  
  
"Ok so the honeymoon period's over. That's a natural occurrence." Amy replies.  
  
"Last night, I turned down sex."  
  
"Uh, yeah this relationships over." Ephram smirks.  
  
"Ephram." Amy swats him on the arm.  
  
"I think he may be right, I don't know, I think I'll talk to her about it tonight, I mean it can't be just me that's unhappy right."  
  
"Sure." Amy replies, reassuringly. "Now come on, let's crack open this pie."  
  
*5 minutes alter: Ephram, Amy and Bright are all seated around the small kitchen table engrossed in Alison' cherry pie.  
  
** There's a knock at the door.  
  
"That's got to be Delia." Ephram says, his mouth full of pie.  
  
"The squirts in town?" Bright replies without taking his eyes off his plate  
  
"In Town?" Amy says walking towards the door, "Delia's been living in New York since August. Amy replies opening the door. "Didn't Ephram tell you?"  
  
Bright shakes his head as Amy opens the door.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hi. Sorry I'm late, it was Hell trying to get off campus, I swear every time one of those yuppy TA's decides to hold a political rally the whole place becomes chaotic?"  
  
"No problem, come on in there's pie."  
  
"Ooo." Delia grins.  
  
"Oh and Bright's here."  
  
"Hey squirt." Bright says cheerfully, turning around in his seat. "Oh my God." Bright says louder than he intended, shocked that Delia is in fact the girl from NYU.  
  
"What?" Ephram replies looking up from his dish.  
  
"N-nothing."  
  
Delia turns towards the two men, "Hey Bright."  
  
"Hi, wow when was the last time I saw you, you look completely different." Bright says, regaining composure.  
  
"Who are you kidding I still look like I'm twelve."  
  
"No, you don't, you look great." Bright replies, honestly.  
  
Delia looks up at him, they lock eyes.  
  
"Hey....where you at my school yesterday." Delia asks, raising an eye brow at Bright.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I crashed into didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You should of said something, I had no idea it was you....I kind of get this tunnel vision thing when I'm playing sports sometimes, it's a trick my 10th grade soccer coach taught me-to tune out any outside distractions, unfortunately it works a little too well."  
  
Bright laughs, "Well I had no idea it was you."  
  
"So what kind of pie do we have?" Delia asks Ephram with a grin.  
  
"Cherry."  
  
"Oo. Hand me a plate."  
  
Ephram rolls his eyes at his sister.  
  
"So, Del how'd that math test go?" Amy asks, taking a seat next to Ephram.  
  
"Horrible, I'll never be good at math no matter how hard I try."  
  
"Who ever really uses math today anyway?" Bright cuts in.  
  
Delia smiles at him.  
  
"Math teachers, accountants, architects.."  
  
"Hey Del, you going to be a Math teacher, accountants or architect?" Bright asks matter-of-factly.  
  
Delia shakes her head.  
  
"See so no problem"  
  
"Hey Amy?"  
  
"Yeah Delia?"  
  
"You got any milk?"  
  
"As long as Ephram didn't finish is off this morning with his cap'n crunch, we do. You know where to look."  
  
Delia nods, getting up from her seat. "Anybody want anything?"  
  
"I'll have a pepsi." Ephram replies.  
  
"That sounds good." Bright replies, flinging a piece of pie at Ephram.  
  
"This means war." Ephram smirks.  
  
"Oh God!" Amy sighs following Delia to the kitchen.  
  
Delia laughs as she approaches the fridge.  
  
"It's like this every time they get together...I swear it feels like I'm running a zoo here."  
  
"Looks like it too." Delia smirks wickedly at Amy, who over the years has become more like a friend to her than simply her brother's girlfriend.  
  
Amy send Delia a faux angry glance.  
  
Delia giggles.  
  
"So how's that boyfriend of yours, Greg?"  
  
"Gavin. He's fine...I'd imagine." Delia shrugs submissively.  
  
"Lost another one. What happened Del, I thought you really liked this one...this was the guy in the band right..the guitar player?"  
  
"Bassist. Glad you pay attention when I talk Aim."  
  
"I do! You know I do, it's just hard to keep track."  
  
"I know." Delia replies patting Amy on the shoulder. "Gavin was nice and everything, but he was really intense about his music and while he was really fun sometimes..I got tired of our plans getting canceled on the count of emergency pre-practice practice sessions."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Delia shrugs, "Besides I don't want to waste my time if I know its not going to go anywhere..I mean if I want a date to the movies all I have to do is step out of my dorm room, but if I'm going to be in a relationship with somebody I think I should at least be one of their top 5 priorities."  
  
"Don't get discouraged, you're young, it me and Ephram until we were 21 to finally get together."  
  
"Yeah but you got lucky you had all these really decent guys for boyfriends before you had Ephram...I've had a bunch of losers, I say I deserve my Mr. right, right no-"  
  
"Weren't you two getting us sodas?" Bright's voice cuts Delia off."  
  
"If we're taking so long why don't you just get your ass up and get your own soda."  
  
"Nah, too much work," Bright replies.  
  
Delia and Amy share amused glance.  
  
"You know Bright's still available." Amy teases.  
  
"Oh yeah, then who was high strung lass standing next to him yesterday giving me the death stare?"  
  
Amy tosses her head back dramatically. "That would be Alison," Amy mutters. "Very uptight, very unBright business major at NYU..your brother Hates her."  
  
"That's a shock." Delia rolls her eyes.  
  
*10 mins later back at the table: Everyone is sitting around the table engaged in scattered conversation, the pie is half eaten.  
  
"Oh you know what we should do!" Amy exclaims getting out of her chair.  
  
"What?" Ephram asks, almost afraid to.  
  
Amy walks over to the book shelf and bulls a large box down from the top shelf, "We should play life!"  
  
"No." Ephram barks.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You always win." Ephram replies, crossing his arms.  
  
Delia attempts to hold back her laughter.  
  
"Shut up." Ephram glares at her.  
  
"Come on that's only when me and you play..now we finally have more players."  
  
"You're telling me that you two when you actually are alone and by yourselves sit down and play board games?" Bright smirks at his best friend.  
  
"Shut up." Ephram growls  
  
"Bitchy." Bright grins.  
  
"Well I think its sweet. And if you two baby's don't want to play that's fine cause I'll play you Amy."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"I want to be the blue car." Delia announces.  
  
Ephram stands up," you can't be blue that's my car."  
  
"You're not playing." Amy says handing Delia the blue car.  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"You." Delia and Amy say together.  
  
"Well I'm playing now Give me the car." Ephram says ripping the blue car out of Delia's hand.  
  
"Fine, I'll just be the green car."  
  
"And I'll be red."  
  
Bright sighs as he joins them on the living room floor, "What's left?"  
  
"Pink, yellow or orange."  
  
"Orange please."  
  
Delia elbows Bright, "Come on real man choose pink."  
  
Bright looks over at Delia, who is now grinning form ear to ear, "Alright fine."  
  
*2 hours later: Bright, Amy, Ephram and Delia are sprawled out on the living room floor lost in a game of jenga.  
  
"Jenga!" Amy screams before the tower of blocks collapses.  
  
"Rematch!" Delia squeals.  
  
"If I have to sit through another round of this I need something stronger than soda..Beer Bright?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Me too!" Amy chimes in.  
  
"Me too." Delia says raising her hand.  
  
"No." Ephram calls from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh stop it Ephram. We're all adults here." Amy replies.  
  
"She's not 21." Ephram replies with amusement.  
  
"Just because I'm not supposed to doesn't mean I don't"  
  
"Yeah, I don't think that statement will help your case." Bright nudges Delia.  
  
She smiles at him as Ephram returns with four cans of beer.  
  
Bright's phone rings as Ephram hands him a can.  
  
"Hello?" bright answers his phone stifling a laugh at the sight of Ephram and Delia fighting over what game to play next.  
  
"Bright you there?" Alison's voice brings him out of his daze.  
  
"Oh hey Babe."  
  
"Where are you it's quarter to 5."  
  
"Oh!" Bright's eyes go wide. "W-we got caught up playing board games."  
  
"Board games. How mature."  
  
"Yeah well what can I say we don't know how to have any real fun."  
  
"Ok well, hurry on down here We're all going to go to that little café down the street for a quick dinner..and than Paul Elliott is going to reread some of his works back at his loft, it's going to be fabulous "  
  
"Well, um I actually already ate."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know Amy, she cooked a big meal and everything I felt bad not eating."  
  
"You cook, ha." Ephram mutters.  
  
Amy swats his arm.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Oh well, I guess you could just meet me in front of the school in a half hour and then we could go hear Paul talk."  
  
"Yeah, Babe well, see that's not really my thing and Ephram's baby sister is here so we're all just catching up and having a really good time..can I just meet you back at your place later?"  
  
Alison sighs heavily. "Fine, Bright."  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"No. I'm not mad..just promise me you won't fall asleep on me again."  
  
"I promise"  
  
"Alright I'll see you back here later I guess."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Bye Bright Love you."  
  
"Me too. Bye Hon." Bright finishes lamely.  
  
Once bright puts the phone down, Amy pounces him, "What was that about?"  
  
"I was supposed to be back to Alison at 4."  
  
Ephram rolls eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us, we would have pushed you out the door, is she mad?"  
  
"No she's going to go hang out with that poet guy."  
  
"Doesn't that bother you?" Amy asks.  
  
Bright shrugs, "It's just a big group of people gawking over this drip, no big deal."  
  
Delia watches Bright carefully.  
  
"So I cook now?" Amy sends her brother an amused look.  
  
"God, don't even kid about that stuff." Ephram replies wryly  
  
"I know, I know its so unbelievable but I had to say something...she was going to drag me to one of those café's were you get a cup of coffee and a breadstick and call it a meal."  
  
"Fine you're forgiven..but you're buying the pizza."  
  
"That I can do." Bright grins at his sister.  
  
*The rest of the night flies by as the group goes from playing board games to watching movies to just lying around talking.  
  
*11:30: Amy is lying on the couch next to Ephram her face buried in his shoulder, Ephram and bright are discussing movies/  
  
Delia stand up with a yawn, "Ok I know it's the weekend and by all accounts I'm supposed to be staying out till 3 in the morning partying and making out with some guy named Chet but seriously I'm an old woman in a 19 year old body..I need to go to bed."  
  
Ephram nudges Amy, "Ok. See ya..tomorrow?"  
  
"We'll see, maybe I'll switch it up a bit and find real friends to hang out with."  
  
"Delia I'm hurt." Amy replies.  
  
"You know I don't mean you, you're fabulous...my brother however leaves something to be desired." Delia sticks her tongue out at Ephram.  
  
"He does doesn't he." Amy smirks.  
  
Delia giggles.  
  
"Ok enough picking on me, I thought you were leaving."  
  
"I am goodnight Amy, Ephram, Bye Bright it was great to see you again."  
  
Bright stands up, "Hey wait, want an escort? It's kind of late to be going back yourself."  
  
"Well it's only a five minute walk but if you want to sure."  
  
"Yeah I have to meet Alison anyway so it work out."  
  
"Ok. Night guys."  
  
Ephram waves at them as they head towards the door.  
  
*Outside: Bright and Delia walk in silence for a few moments.  
  
Finally Bright speaks up, "So what happened to you?"  
  
Delia gives him a confused look, "What?"  
  
"I mean last time I saw you I think you were 14 and wearing Ephram's old jeans and that baseball cap."  
  
"And that's different from now how exactly?" Delia asks point to her ragged pair of jeans  
  
Bright smiles, looking straight into her eyes he replies, "I don't know it just is..you're all grown up I guess."  
  
Delia scoffs, "What are you talking about? I'm still Ephram's baby sister."  
  
Bright groans, putting a hand to his forehead, "Oh God, I must have sounded like such an ass...I didn't mean it like that, It's just Alison's."  
  
"I know how you meant it."  
  
Bright sighs.  
  
"So what's with you and this Alison."  
  
"I don't know, I met her when she came to visit her brother, my roommate up at school. And we hit it off and been dating ever since."  
  
Delia nods, shoving her hands into her pockets.  
  
"Things were great at first you know there's all that passion from being so different, you fight and then you make up..and then that cools off and you start really getting to know each other."  
  
"Mmhhm"  
  
"But then it was like I got to know her, and we have nothing in common and that's ok for a while but then I think I just lost interest and then all the little stuff that bugged me about her suddenly wasn't so little anymore."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"So you've got a lot of boyfriends then, I mean if you know so much?  
  
"Nah..just played second fiddle to a guitar one too many times."  
  
Bright nods.  
  
Delia smiles at him, "You know you shouldn't worry about Alison. If she's not the one for you you'll find somebody else."  
  
"I don't know, there's not much call for foul-mouth immature jocks these days."  
  
Delia kicks bright lightly in the shin, "Hey there's more to you than that."  
  
Bright just shakes his head, his eyes concentrated on the ground.  
  
"I'm serious. You're one of the coolest guys I've ever known."  
  
Bright laughs.  
  
"Come on what other guy would ignore all the bubbly cheerleaders giving him the eye at town function to dance with every single 10 year old girl in the place?"  
  
"Yeah well.."  
  
"tell that story to any girl, and you got yourself a long term relationship buddy, chicks melt for that stuff."  
  
Bright looks up at Delia, "And what do You melt for, huh?"  
  
"someone who knows how to have fun and who isn't too serious."  
  
"That'll change, every girl wants the mature brooding artist type."  
  
"Nooo, I've had my fair share of those brooders, besides maturity is over rated."  
  
Silence ensues as they approach the school.  
  
"Well here we are."  
  
"Yep." Delia says flatly  
  
"Today was.....fun."  
  
"It was a blast."  
  
"We should all do it again sometime."  
  
"Definitely. You know you don't need a girlfriend to have an excuse to come to the city...you really should come more often."  
  
"Yeah well maybe, we'll see I really do need a change of scenery."  
  
Delia and Bright;s eyes connect.  
  
Delia shifts her weight, swaying slightly in the process.  
  
Bright grabs Delia by the arm to stabilize her.  
  
Delia looks down at Bright's hand that is wrapped around her elbow, smiling slightly she says, "Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Well I should let you get back to that girlfriend of yours."  
  
"yeah.she's probably pacing the floor about now."  
  
"Delia laughs, "Ok, well thanks for walking with me."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Goodnight." Delia replies kissing Bright on the cheek before running towards the dorms.  
  
Bright stands in the dark for a moment before following Delia's lead.  
  
*Alison's dorm room.  
  
Bright enters. The room is empty, but the closet is wide open.  
  
At the sound of the door closing, Alison emerges from the closet.  
  
"Seriously, as great as tonight was, you need to go Bright will be back any minute and the last thing I need-"  
  
"Hey babe." Bright frowns at the shell-shocked Allison.  
  
"Bright, oh I thought you were somebody else."  
  
"Apparently so."  
  
"Bright,,,,,,"  
  
"So you're seeing somebody else?"  
  
"No?"  
  
"Just screwing them, then. Ok."  
  
"Bright Abbot it is not like that!" Alison says sternly.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I'm not sleeping with anybody."  
  
"No you just apparently are having a really good time without me with other people and don't want me to know about it." Bright spits back at her. "I guess I'm just too embarrassing for you. What would that Paul guy think of such a brilliant fascinating woman like you being with a schlep like me?"  
  
"Paul's not judgmental ok, he's a great guy."  
  
"So he's the one you're sleeping with."  
  
"I'm not sleeping with him."  
  
"You know somehow I don't believe you...you know I knew I got out of going to all that boring stuff way too easily."  
  
"Oh so my interests are boring now?"  
  
"Yes. But lets not change the subject Allison."  
  
Suddenly, Alison is overcome with tears, "Oh Bright! I'm sorry."  
  
Bright sighs.  
  
"I-it was one time..tonight...but never before, we've gone out to coffee a few times but that was it. It meant nothing."  
  
"Don't patronize me Alison. I'm not an idiot I know that guy has a lot more to offer you than I do...you're whole life you've been dying to dig your claws into a guy like that, successful, smart,, loaded."  
  
"Bright.."  
  
"No, look let's be honest we both know this relationships been on the outs for months. We were just too proud to say anything, instead we both just played along."  
  
Alison wraps her arms around Bright, "I'm so sorry, Bright."  
  
Bright moves away from her, "Me too. Goodbye Alison."  
  
"Wait, where are you going to go? At least stay the night its late."  
  
"No, I don't think I can do that." Bright replies, walking out the door.  
  
Riding the elevator downstairs, Bright rests his head on the wall, muttering to himself, cursing all the wasted time."  
  
The elevator door opens abruptly revealing Delia dressed in flannel pajama pants and and old t-shirt-her hair pulled into a lose pony tail.  
  
"Bright?"  
  
Bright looks up, "Oh hey."  
  
"What are doing?"  
  
"Going down?"  
  
Delia nods knowingly, "Me too."  
  
"In your pajamas?" Bright asks absentmindedly  
  
"Well I ran out of face wash so I came up here to borrow some from my friend Rachel..and now I'm going back to my room."  
  
Bright nods.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Turns out my girlfriend's schnooking the poet guy."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry Bright."  
  
Bright shrugs, "No big deal we both knew it was over anyway."  
  
"Yeah but it still hurts doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. God I'm actually angry and I have no idea why because I really don't care."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Yeah I do...but there's somebody else out there for me right?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Yeah. Right."  
  
"So where are you going?"  
  
"Figured I'd hit up Ephram and Amy for their couch."  
  
"No you can't do that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's after 12, you'll wake both of them up when you get there---if you make it there alive--unlit city streets after dark not something you want to play around with---and besides you know how cranky Ephram gets once he's asleep and gets woken up by anything other than his alarm."  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're right I'll probably just crash on the couch by the main enterance."  
  
*The elevator doors open again.  
  
Delia takes Bright by the hand and drags him out, "Nuh-uh, come on."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"My room?"  
  
" I don't want to intrude, won't your roommate get annoyed?"  
  
"Nah, she's fucking her boyfriend across the hall, believe me you sleeping in my bed while I borrow hers is not even an issue to her right now."  
  
Bright smiles faintly, "Ok, fine but I'm leaving first thing."  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Here we are!"  
  
The door to Delia's room swings open. The pictures on the wall, the bright colored sheets and bunny slippers tucked in the corner all scream Delia.  
  
Bright stands awkwardly in the doorway.  
  
"Come on in Bright, make yourself comfy." Delia says brightly, climbing into her roommates bed."  
  
Bright puts down his single bag and flops onto the other bed.  
  
"That's the spirit." Delia yawns. "Now its time to sleep."  
  
Bright removes his shoes and undoes the covers.  
  
"Just turn off the light when you're ready." Delia replies turning over.  
  
"Sure thing." Bright replies.  
  
Delia snuggles into the blankets, in moments she is sound asleep.  
  
Across the room Bright can't help but watch her. How did the little squirt he used to give piggyback rides to turn into such an amazing woman.  
  
"*after a few minutes.  
  
"Bright?" Delia says gruffly.  
  
"Yeah?" Bright replies coming out of his stupor.  
  
"Light please."  
  
"Yeah. Sorry spaced out for a sec. Night."  
  
"Night, don't let the bed bugs bite."  
  
Bright clicks the light off. "Yep." He thinks to himself, "That girl is definitely something."  
  
A/N ok bad ending, very long chapter but I just got pn a roll. Please read and review this really is just an experiment 


	2. Repercussions

"Delia"  
  
Delia sighs contently; Bright's voice is so calm and sweet in the morning. With a stretch she opens her eyes, shocked to see her roommate, Jill sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Oh Hey." Delia mumbles disappointed that the calm sweet voice in her ear did not belong to Bright.  
  
"Don't oh hey me...you had a boy here last night."  
  
Delia sits up with a groan, "It wasn't like that."  
  
"Yeah I know. You're sleeping in my bed...alone. It really wasn't like that."  
  
Delia glances at the clock, which reads 9:43, "What are you doing back from Jake's so early?"  
  
"He's having breakfast with the 'rents' today, and he hasn't told them about me yet so..."  
  
"Yes you're a bit intense when meeting new people, best Jake prepares them first.."  
  
"I'd be really mad at you if what you said wasn't true. But hey don't change the topic. Who's the beef cake sneaking out of here at 7 this morning."  
  
"He left that early?"  
  
"Well I didn't actually see him leave, Jake went to go get the paper and they crossed paths. J said the mystery man was quite a looker. Good for you."  
  
"Are you guys really that boring that you're more concerned with my love life than your own."  
  
"So he is a love interest." Jill smirks at her friend.  
  
Delia groans again, wiping the sleep from her eyes, "No he's just..."  
  
"One night stand?"  
  
Delia stares at her friend.  
  
"I know stupid me. But seriously kiddo, J and I just want to see you happy......no more crumb bums, ok?"  
  
"Well mystery man is far from a crumb bum, not that it matters."  
  
"Uh huh, so you still haven't told me exactly why you're sleeping in my bed and housing none boyfriend beef cakes."  
  
"He broke up with his girlfriend, and was going to spend the night roaming the city streets, I just didn't see the point in it so I let him crash here."  
  
"Right......rebound?"  
  
"Jill it wasn't like that."  
  
"Ok. So who is he?"  
  
"Bright."  
  
"Bright." Jill looks at Delia curiously.  
  
"Amy's brother."  
  
Jill's eyes go wide, "Bright...the love of your adolescent life. Bright, hunk from the pictures?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"Its no big deal, he was visiting his girlfriend and some how," Delia rolls her eyes, "Ephram and Amy Forgot to tell me that he was in town."  
  
"Aw so you guys hung out all day yesterday?"  
  
"Playing board games with Amy and Ephram."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"And then he walked me back here, his girlfriend goes here. And he found out she was cheating on him so...."  
  
"Aw poor guy. At least you were there to pick up the pieces."  
  
"Shut up. I told you it wasn't like that."  
  
"Whatever. Hey! I bet your bed smells amazing."  
  
Delia laughs, "Excuse me."  
  
"Well whenever I'm at Jake's I always find myself smelling his sheets, its kind of a mix of clean laundry and cologne........and from those pictures of Bright I bet your bed smells even better."  
  
"You're insane."  
  
"Am not, here lets check it out." Jill replies diving onto Delia's bed.  
  
"No, get out of my bed. Knock it off."  
  
"Gees you are so uptight. I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"You do that." Delia watches her friend leave before lying down on her bed, slowly bring the cotton sheets up to her nose. "Amazing." Delia mutters to herself.  
  
Ephram and Amy's Apartment.  
  
Same time: Bright and Amy are sitting around the breakfast table talking. Ephram is still asleep.  
  
"Wow. I can't believe it."  
  
"It's just as well. I wanted out anyway." Bright replies, taking another bite of cereal.  
  
"So what are you going to do now?"  
  
"Well, I took the whole weekend off to be with Alison, so I guess I'll head home, if I leave by 11 I could be home before dinner and still have tomorrow to myself."  
  
"Oh come on. Just stay here until tomorrow, why rush off. You'll just be going back to a place you hate."  
  
"I don't hate it there."  
  
"But you're not happy."  
  
"Well, no. But what else am I supposed to do. I have no idea what I want to do with my life, and career wise that doesn't get you very far."  
  
"No, but that place doesn't help, I mean you're living within a 10 minute radius of our parents, going to a job you hate."  
  
"Well what do you suggest?"  
  
Amy smiles "Stay here."  
  
"Right, so instead of being under the microscope of mom and dad I'll be under yours."  
  
"You know I don't care what you do, come on."  
  
"And what about you and Ephram."  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"You guys just got engaged, you're probably going at it like rabbits these days, you guys really don't need me crashing on the couch interrupting your alone time."  
  
"Don't be stupid, Bright. Besides it'll only be temporary we'll find you a place nearby and you can figure out what the hell you want to do."  
  
"Why Amy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you making such a big deal about me staying here."  
  
Amy sighs, "You're Ephram's best friend, he'll finally have someone besides me to hang out with when he's not performing and I'm working."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
Amy turns to bright, a serious look on her face, "Ok so maybe I miss you too."  
  
Bright sighs, "I'm 27, I shouldn't have to crash on anybody's couch. I should be off on my own, settled down even."  
  
"That's not how it works, Bright. You'll get your act together, you will. When the time is right."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"Get comfortable on the couch I guess."  
  
"Smart man. I'll go tell Ephram."  
  
Bright grins wickedly, "Let me."  
  
2 minutes later:  
  
"Ephram." Amy coos.  
  
Ephram groans, "In a minute."  
  
"I have to tell you something."  
  
"Ok. Later, come back to bed."  
  
"But..."  
  
Bright shakes his head wildly.  
  
"Ok hon, I'm coming." Amy replies, amusement in her voice.  
  
Bright dives into the bed.  
  
Ephram bolts up, "What the hell?"  
  
"Hey buddy!"  
  
"I told you had to tell you something." Amy replies  
  
"And that something is that instead of you coming back to bed, you're sending your brother to spoon with me."  
  
Amy giggles, "Not exactly."  
  
"I'm staying!" Bright exclaims.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Life sucks. It hates me. I have no girlfriend, no prospects my job is crap and so now I'm moving in with my little sister and her boyfriend."  
  
Fiancé." Amy corrects him.  
  
Bright shrugs.  
  
"It's only temporary. I just can't see him going back there to nothing, you said it yourself last week he'd be much better out here."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"What? Am I supposed to do protest? He's my best friend, besides if I say no you'll be mad at me and refuse to have sex with me for at least a month."  
  
"Dude that's harsh. I guess that settles it I'm here to stay." Bright grins brightly at his friend, hopping of the bed. "I'm going to go break in my new bed." Bright says making his way to the couch.  
  
Amy lies down next to Ephram.  
  
"So the witch is dead?" Ephram raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
"Thank God, that girl had some issues."  
  
"Yeah, she just wasn't his type."  
  
"Did he crash here last night?"  
  
Amy shakes her head; "No he showed up around 7:30 with bagels...I don't ask a lot of questions when there are bagels involved."  
  
"Ah." Ephram wraps his arm around her. "So I guess it be just like junior year all over again, you me and Bright."  
  
"Thank God I have other friends to hang out with now."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Laura."  
  
"She's boring, she doesn't count."  
  
"Delia."  
  
"Um hi, my little sister she definitely doesn't count."  
  
"Bright's my brother and he's your friend."  
  
"He's a year older than us, Delia's still a kid."  
  
"She's 19."  
  
"Exactly she's still young, inexperienced."  
  
"Hey Ephram, what kind of life were you living at 19?" Amy smirks.  
  
Ephram grimaces, "Oh God. Yeah I needed those thoughts in my head Am. In my mind she's still 11 and now you just completely ruined that image."  
  
Amy looks at him seriously, "Seriously though, you have to stop treating your sister like she's a little kid. It's degrading—especially coming from you. Don't you want to give her the same respect you were given when you first moved out on your own?"  
  
"Yeah, but she's still my little sister."  
  
"From now on, there's no age division between you two. No holding it over her head that she's not 21 and no talking down to her."  
  
"Fine." Ephram mutters. "But I'm warning you, you're sucking all the fun out of our relationship."  
  
NYU Courtyard: 4:00pm  
  
Delia and her friends are lounging outside under a tree. Everyone is laughing and having a good time. Delia is off in her own little world.  
  
"So Del, what do you think?" Ryan, an eager redhead history major asks grinning at Delia  
  
"I don't know. Think about what?"  
  
"Movie tonight? Late show?"  
  
"What Movie?"  
  
The boy shrugs, "Whatever horror movie is playing."  
  
"I don't know, I'm kind of beat and have a paper do on Monday that I haven't started."  
  
"Ok....rain check?"  
  
Delia smiles lamely, "Sure."  
  
Ryan grins, "Solid."  
  
Delia shakes her head with laughter, "Well I should probably go get started."  
  
The boy nods as Delia gets up to leave, his hand grazing the back of the girl next to him.  
  
Delia walks away laughing to herself a she turns towards the dorms she notices a tall figure standing by the gate of the courtyard.  
  
With a genuine smile on her face Delia walks over to Bright, "Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Delia asks suspiciously.  
  
"Just taking a stroll." Bright smirks.  
  
"No, I mean in New York, I figured that you'd probably have gone home."  
  
"Yeah well, what can I say Amy couldn't bear to see me leave."  
  
"Right...." Delia smiles, looking down at her feet.  
  
"But yeah, it looks like I'll be around for a while."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
Bright scratches the back of his head, "So what are you doing now?"  
  
"Um I was heading back to my dorm but...."  
  
"Yeah, You know I just want to thank you for last night."  
  
"Anytime, you're like family."  
  
A flicker of disappointment is evident in Bright's eyes.  
  
"But really it was no big deal I was happy to have you."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
Delia smirks, "You made my bed smell amazing.......like a forest of pine trees spent the night in my bed."  
  
Bright laughs out loud, "Hey missy that is very popular very expensive cologne I wear."  
  
"Really? 'Cause I'm pretty sure they sell that same sent down at Wal-Mart for $4.99."  
  
"Shut up who asked you anyways." Bright replies folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"You're right, nobody. See you later 'Old Spice." Delia replies with a grin turning on her heels.  
  
"Wait." Bright says, his voice suddenly gruff.  
  
Delia send Bright an unsure glance, "What?"  
  
"What are you doing later?"  
  
"What's later?"  
  
"9?"  
  
"I don't know, why?"  
  
"Amy and Ephram want me to go see that new teen slasher movie with them, and as much as I love a good cinematic blood bath, I can't sit through two hours of Amy screaming her head off and then pawing at Ephram.......it's disgusting."  
  
"Wow, you really know how to entice someone." Delia replies wryly.  
  
"So does this mean I'm going solo?"  
  
Delia feigns defeat, "No I'll go. But only because I feel sorry for you."  
  
"I'll buy the bon bons."  
  
"Now you're talking." Delia grins. "So what time should I meet guys?"  
  
"Well what are you doing now?"  
  
Delia shrugs.  
  
"Now's good, I think Amy's already sick of me and Ephram being back together."  
  
"Yeah well you two were always pretty sickening." Delia smiles, "Give me 5 minutes. I want to change."  
  
"Ok." Bright takes a step back, "I'll wait here."  
  
Leaning against the gate, Bright watches Delia leave.  
  
"Bright?"  
  
Bright mutters to himself at the sound of Allison's voice.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Allison asks, an air of superiority in her voice.  
  
Bright clears his throat, "Just, uh waiting for someone."  
  
Allison tilts her head towards Bright, a sweet expression spreading across her face, "Oh Bright. There's no need for you to make up stories."  
  
Bright looks her in the eye, "What?"  
  
"Breaking up is hard. I'm upset about it too."  
  
"Ok........" Bright trails off, becoming frustrated.  
  
"But Bright, standing by the gate of my school waiting for me to come out, that's a little bit desperate."  
  
"Desperate? I walked out on you."  
  
"Yes, and now you're obviously regretting it, which is why you're still here in New York, pining for and I'm sorry Bright. What I did to you was terrible, but now that we're not together anymore I'm seeing Paul. I'm sorry I've moved on." Alison says snidely.  
  
"I'm actually just here waiting for someone."  
  
"Oh Bright you don't have to make excuses, I understan---"  
  
"Hey." Delia interrupts softly. "You ready to go?" Delia asks as Alison sends Bright an angry glance.  
  
Bright looks up at Delia with a grateful smile, "Yeah, uh. Alison this is Delia."  
  
"Hi." Delia says sweetly.  
  
Alison's face contorts, "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"I'm Sorry?" Delia gives her a confused look.  
  
"Alison." Bright says warily  
  
"You're that malevolent football player." Alison says coarsely.  
  
"Allison." Bright's voice booms as he becomes angry.  
  
"Malevolent, as in evil? I don't what I did to you but I don't think name- calling is necessary." Delia replies calmly.  
  
Allison scoffs, "God Bright, this is a new low even for you. You break it off with me because I found somebody else, and you're all reading schnooking some doe-eyed, bouncy impressionable freshman slut."  
  
"Hey!" Bright raises his voice, "Delia is not a slut. Besides it's not like that, Delia is Ephram's sister."  
  
Allison laughs madly, "Of course she is, that would make sense. She's coarse enough to be that foul-mouthed cretin's relative. But really Bright, she's what 17? Have a little class"  
  
"Alright you know what that's enough. The only one here who's done anything wrong is you Allison. You cheated on me---I'm just here picking up Ephram's sister, my friend so we can go to a movie—nothing is going on."  
  
Delia looks at Bright innocently, "Well unless you count that kiss last night, and the tonsil hockey this morning."  
  
Bright looks at her shocked until he sees Alison's furious gaze.  
  
"What? She practically screams.  
  
"Well I'll admit I initiated it, but can you blame me. What a catch handsome, sweet, and oh man he's got to have the best ass I've ever seen." Delia says dramatically, allowing a smirk to creep onto her face.  
  
Bright looks down at his feet, stifling a laugh.  
  
Allison gives one last look in Bright's direction, when he makes no effort to dispute Delia's claim she screams angrily before running off towards her dorm.  
  
For a moment there is silence between Bright and Delia.  
  
"Ready for that movie?" Bright asks hoarsely.  
  
Delia nods, as the head towards the apartment, "I'm sorry about that." Delia says quietly.  
  
Bright looks over at her, studying her face, "No, I'm the one who should be sorry, the things she said were uncalled for and so untrue."  
  
"Bright what she said to me doesn't matter---but she was pushing you down, trying to make you feel bad about yourself, like you did something wrong—like you were lost because she's not in you're life anymore."  
  
Bright shrugs, "I don't care what she says about me."  
  
"Yes you do, and she shouldn't push you around like that, she's just mad because she knows what she's lost."  
  
Bright grins suddenly, "Well she does now, so best ass you've ever seen. I had no idea it was that good."  
  
Delia goes to smack Bright in the arm, but he catches her, taking hold of her wrist, eventually losing his grip so he's merely cupping her hand.  
  
Realizing the awkwardness of the situation, both Delia and Bright stare down at their hands.  
  
Delia looks up at Bright, sending him a warm smile before linking her fingers through his and giving him a reassuring glance.  
  
"Del—"  
  
"Don't" She replies simply, continuing to walk forward.  
  
Bright watches her, amazed how unaffected she is by the barriers she just broke down, unaware of the way his heart is beating at that very moment.  
  
"What time is the movie?" Delia asks, not looking at him.  
  
"10."  
  
"Cool. I want to get a large popcorn, and maybe some snow caps, I haven't had those in forever."  
  
"How bout it you in?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Delia squeezes his hand, once again reminding Bright that they linked together. "Popcorn, snowcaps?"  
  
"Yeah sounds like a plan." Bright replies with a smile, squeezing back.  
  
They finish the walk in silence, to passerby they resemble an average New York city couple out for an afternoon stroll, they don't see the awkward glances and shy smiles, they have no idea that everything has changed, but it has. And it will never be the same again.  
  
. 


End file.
